Nunca
by Randuril
Summary: Beber de más en una fiesta, despertar al otro día en la cama con alguien sin recordar nada. Típico ¿verdad?, sobre todo si se trata de Kasumi Tendo.


Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

**Nunca**

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

.

La mente de Kasumi Tendo despertó, al igual que cada mañana, exactamente a las seis con dos minutos. No había domingo ni día feriado que retrasara el reloj mental de Kasumi, y por supuesto tampoco podría hacerlo la fiesta por la boda de su hermana que había sido precisamente la noche anterior. No, nada podía contra años de rutina y costumbre. La mente de Kasumi Tendo estaba despierta.

Pero ella no tenía la más mínima gana de abrir los ojos.

Mucho menos de levantarse.

A medida que la conciencia le llegaba en tímidas oleadas, también le venía en ráfagas de pulsante sufrimiento el dolor de cabeza. ¿O sea que así se sentía la resaca? Interesante... Sentía la boca pastosa y seca y el estómago revuelto, daba la impresión que sus ojos estaban sellados con pegamento, y tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo por siempre. Debía recordar nunca volver a hacerle caso a Nabiki.

De pronto la mente de Kasumi Tendo tomó conciencia de una cosa por demás extraña: estaba completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas. Nada de camisón, nada de ropa interior, nada de nada. Desnuda. Pulcramente desnuda.

Y, como si producto del alcohol la mente de Kasumi Tendo se hubiera enlentecido y pudiera manejar las situaciones de una en una, de pronto se dio cuenta que, sobre su torso sin ropa, descansaba confiadamente un brazo igualmente desnudo. Brazo unido a un cuerpo. Cuerpo que era de alguien... también desnudo, a juzgar por el roce de pieles que experimentó Kasumi al mover levemente la pierna derecha.

... Bien.

Kasumi abrió los ojos de golpe, y en seguida los volvió a cerrar cuando contempló de lleno la claridad de la mañana y vio girar el mundo en ciento ochenta grados viniéndose el techo al suelo. Respiró profundo tratando de controlar la sensación de mareo y reordenó las ideas haciendo un esfuerzo.

Un hombre (o eso esperaba por lo menos...) estaba con ella en la cama, ambos desnudos. Tenía resaca y no podía recordar demasiado de las últimas horas, pero era más que obvio lo que habían hecho. Le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo. Quería morir de vergüenza.

De a poco, a medida que hacía funcionar su cerebro, le llegaban pequeños recuerdos de la celebración, del ambiente alegre, de la música, la fiesta, de Nabiki incitándola a beber a la salud de los nuevos esposos. En fin, botella de sake que va, botella de sake que viene... la depresión porque su hermana menor se casara antes que ella, una mano amable que se le acercó, un rincón oscuro dentro de la sala, tanta soledad que solo buscaba a gritos un poco de compañía.

¡Si tan solo pudiera recordar con quién había subido hasta su dormitorio!

«Por favor, Kami-sama, que sea Tofu», rezó respirando hondamente.

«Que sea Tofu, que sea Tofu, que sea Tofu...», repitió anhelante mientras se incorporaba despacio en un brazo y giraba el cuerpo.

Volteó a mirar.

No era Tofu.

«Oh... ¡Caray!». Hay que tener presente que Kasumi Tendo no maldecía nunca, ni siquiera en su pensamiento.

Levantó una mano para arreglar su cabello despeinado y después se cubrió con la sábana el pecho desnudo.

—Ejem... —tosió con intención, para despertar al muchacho que dormía a su lado.

Al observarlo un poco mejor, más recuerdos venían a su conciencia: unas manos demasiado atrevidas que le desabotonaban el vestido, un cuerpo fuerte que la estrechaba, sus propios gemidos en la penumbra de la madrugada... Bien, bien, suficiente de recuerdos.

—¡Ejem! —intentó con más fuerza, al tiempo que tiraba de la sábana una y otra vez, hasta que logró que el muchacho rodara de la cama al suelo.

Cayó con un sonido sordo y ahogó un quejido. Se puso de a poco de pie, desorientado.

Kasumi lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos y después parpadeó, apartando la vista de su desnudez.

—¿Qué...? —empezó a decir él.

—Esto no puede saberlo nadie. Nunca —sentenció Kasumi con voz carrasposa, aún con el rostro volteado.

—A... A-ajá.

Se escuchó el sonido del segundero del pequeño reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de luz.

De pronto el muchacho fue consciente de su flagrante desnudez y empezó a buscar su ropa precipitadamente entre las prendas esparcidas por el piso. De todas las mujeres que había en la fiesta, ¿justo tuvo que ser con Kasumi Tendo? Quería salir huyendo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Se puso de nuevo de pie, cubriéndose lo mejor que podía con la ropa arrugada. Se miraron un momento más a los ojos. Kasumi volvió a recordar las caricias sensuales y los besos quemándole los labios, su propia voz suplicando que no se detuviera.

—Nadie. _Nunca_ —repitió la muchacha con el rostro sonrojado.

—Por supuesto —concordó él abochornado. Y salió de la habitación rápido y sigiloso.

Kasumi cerró los ojos gimiendo apesadumbrada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente _él?_

—Oh... Creo que necesito una aspirina —dijo en voz alta poniéndose una mano en la mejilla.

«O mejor dos».

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

.

Nota de autora: ¿Buscan explicaciones para esto? Pues no las hay.

Si quieren pueden echarle la culpa al exceso de cafeína (como excusa es bastante buena), pero en realidad es que últimamente casi todo el mundo publica cualquier cosa sin sentido, y que no tiene ni por asomo nada que ver con los personajes de Ranma ½, así que ¿por qué yo no?

Nada más. Perdón a los fans de Kasumi.

Gracias por leer.

Romina


End file.
